


Sepulkralkultur

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [40]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Character Study, Death, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: TW: (die etwas andere) DEATH!FIC . Es sterben nur Randcharaktere, und keiner an Corona; aber wer auf das Thema Tod generell und/oder aktuell sensibel reagiert meidet diese Story vielleicht besser.
Series: Slipper neben Santonis [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sepulkralkultur

Er hatte ihr andächtig beim Vernähen der ganzen Bauchwand zugesehen. Sie kannte diesen Typus Blick schon, ebenso die Frage, welche zum Abschluss ihrer Arbeit folgte:

„Sie sind ja eigentlich … nicht so unbedingt der klassische Typ Rechtsmedizin, oder?“  
„Was ist der klassische?“  
„Naja, kann man natürlich auch schwer ganz klar umreissen, aber … mehr Ihr Chef vielleicht...“  
„Und was bin ich?“  
„Weiß nicht, vielleicht Kinderärztin? Nicht falsch verstehen. Oder Tierärztin? Also mehr was … bisschen Sonnigeres, mit noch Lebenden-!“ Er schnipste sachte gegen den Saum vom Leichentuch. „Wie kam's?“  
Rechtfertigungen gegenüber Igitt-warum-arbeitest-du-sooowas Standpunkten hatte sie inzwischen ein wenig über, aber bei Thiel wusste sie, dass seine Fragen auf echtem Interesse an ihrer Motivation beruhten.  
„Hmm … ich war nicht gleich von Anfang an drauf festgelegt. Anfangs dachte auch ich, ich will mit den Lebenden zu tun haben. Ihnen medizinisch bestmöglich helfen. Aber das ist ein verdammt hartes Pflaster...! Vielleicht zu hart. Jedenfalls für mich. Kinderheilkunde klingt nur so lang niedlich, bis Sie zum ersten Mal Muskelschwund diagnostizieren müssen. Als ich gerade in so einer generellen Ernüchterungsphase war, und mich fragte ob Medizin überhaupt das richtige ist, war ich bei Notzke damals in der Langen Nacht der Wissenschaften. Schonmal gehört? Er war hier der Vor-Vorgänger. Boerne war auch ganz verknallt in ihn, aber er ist ja leider relativ jung gestorben. Toller Mann. Ganz toller Vortrag damals, ich hab immer noch das Skript. Ab da war Forensik für mich eine wirkliche, realistische Perspektive. Davor … es hat mich schon davor interessiert, aber irgendwie war das … natürlich wusste ich dass Menschen in diesem Feld arbeiten, aber irgendwie war es davor immer ein Stück losgelöste Welt der Krimigeschichten.“ Sie fürchtete allzu sehr abzuschweifen, aber als sie prüfend zu Thiel blickte, schien er nicht gelangweilt.  
„Ich mag die Arbeit sehr. Vielleicht nicht so inbrünstig wie Boerne, aber ich weiß ich bin richtig hier. Es ist erstaunlich, und gerade hier lernt man nie aus, was uns der Tod alles über das Leben verrät. Das ist auch gar nicht morbid gemeint. Tut mir leid, wenn ich noch länger red wird es arg philosophisch.“ Zeit, den Spieß etwas umzudrehen. „Und Sie? Hören Sie manchmal, dass Sie nicht unbedingt der klassische Typ Morddezernat sind?“  
„Nur so alle ein bis zwei Tage.“  
„Wie kam`s bei Ihnen?“  
„Der Polizeidienst ... Rebellion gegen das Elternhaus. Mord und Totschlag ... wie die Jungfrau zum Kind.“  
Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, er wollte sich hier mithilfe eines Scherzes nicht so ganz in die seelischen Karten schauen lassen. Vermutlich würde es den Umweg über Boerne brauchen, wollte sie der Wahrheit tatsächlich einmal näher kommen. Ihrem bisherigem Eindruck nach waren Boerne und sie mit dem Tod per Du, Thiel aber wollte ihm bewusst oder unbewusst mit seinem Arbeitseifer hart gegen das Schienbein treten.

\- - - -

Boerne würde keinen Zutritt erhalten, also ließ Thiel junior ihn derweil bedröppelt wartend im Taxi von Thiel senior zurück. Der heute sehr schweigsame alte Thiel schien aber schwer erfreut über seine Gesellschaft - und zog dann mehrere Seiten sauber mit Bleistift beschriebenen DIN A 4 Linienblock hervor.  
„Würden Sie das mal als zweite Meinung durchlesen? Sie sind doch … Fachmann.“  
„Fachmann?“ Was könnte er meinen? Gott – Nein, nicht schon wieder. Warum dachte alle Welt er sei der ideale Lektor für Trauerreden? Dafür sollte man Seelsorger, Pastoren oder Poeten oder wen auch immer hernehmen. Schon manche ähnliche Anfrage hatte er abgelehnt, wo ihn nun aber Väterchen erwartungsvoll-scheu so über den Rückspiegel anlinste, fiel es ihm schwer die Bitte abzuschlagen. Naja, immerhin nur dreieinhalb Seiten. Was für eine saubere Schrift für den Alt-Hippie, das hätte ihm Boerne ehrlich nicht zugetraut. Ein paar Sekunden später war er sich recht sicher, dass er hier eigentlich sogar schon das für die Feier fertige Manuskript hielt, keinen Rohentwurf. Thiel senior war eben nicht der Typ sowas am Lexmark auszudrucken, sondern der noch alles per Hand machte. Sicher hatte er sogar noch ein Linienblatt in Verwendung...! Und schon fast feminin rund war seine Handschrift. Boerne müsste mal in seinem Graphologenbuch schmökern, was das nochmal genau über den Charakter aussagte.  
„Wer ist verstorben?“  
„Jörn aus der Jugendzeit.“  
„Und Sie müssen vor den Gästen sprechen?“  
„Ich darf. Ich möchte.“  
Er kannte hier keinen Jörn in Thiels Alter, vermutlich war es nicht mal Münsteraner. Oh, ein Zitat von Franz von Assisi. Und kurz danach eines von Lemmy Kilmister. Und eine rührselige Kinderanekdote zum Toten gleich darauf. Und alles passte überraschend gut zueinander. Boernes erstauntes Lese-Schweigen wurde im Laufe der Seiten schon fast ehrfürchtig.  
„Das haben alles Sie geschrieben?“  
„Ja...“  
„Also, allein? Keine Hilfen? In kein' Ratgeber gespickt?“  
Ein knappes Nicken.  
„Ah … hm.“ Dreieinhalb Seiten Handschriftliches, und er hatte ein Porträt zu Jörn Pohl-Sicherling in Händen, das ihn den großen Fehler reuen ließ, diesen fantastischen Menschen niemals gekannt zu haben.  
„Ist wirklich gut. Wirklich. Ich hab nichts beizutragen.“ Er reichte die Blätter etwas zu fahrig nach vorne. Sollte er jetzt Small Talk zum Verstorbenen machen? Irgendwas Weises über die Vergänglichkeit alles Irdischen? Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er nur Thiel senior für Stunden nachts unter seiner Schreibtischlampe über seinen abgegriffenen Buchenholz Tisch gekrümmt, zwischen den Fingern einen fitzeligen Rest jahrzehntealter Herlitz Bleistift drehend. Die ehrfüchtige Stille war längst zu einer unbeholfenen geworden. Schnell, es musste irgendwas Auflockerendes her.  
„Über mich möchte ich gerne auch mal so einen schönen Nachruf.“ Nein, ganz falsche Richtung. Wahr, aber falsch. Verdammt, jetzt schneuzte sich Thiel auch noch.  
„Jörn hat alle Mühe verdient, dachte ich mir.“  
Er hasste es, feuchte Augen bei Alten zu sehen. Weit mehr als bei Kindern oder Frauen. Zum Glück griff der Kommissar abrupt zur Türklinke und stieg wieder ein. Vor seinem Sohn war Vaddern von einer Sekunde zur nächsten natürlich wieder der stoische alte Eichbaum.

\- - - -

Man konnte seine Mitarbeiter keine fünf Minuten allein in der Mensa lassen! Boerne sah Nadeshda auf's tiefste skeptisch hinterher, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
„Was war -das- denn jetzt?“  
Alberich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Kaffee zusammen.“  
„'Kaffee'! Gemütliche Lästerrunde über die doofen Chefs.“  
„Als ob es über Thiel irgendetwas zu lästern gäb...“  
Selbst nachdem beide wieder ihre Arbeitsräume betreten hatten, ließ Boernes misstrauische Miene keinen Deut nach. Eigentlich hatte sie guten Grund ihn in seinem übertriebenen Argwohn schmoren zu lassen, aber sie wollte gnädig sein.  
„Nadeshda fragte mich um Rat wegen ihren Degus.“  
„Was?“  
„Das sind Tierchen so ähnlich wie Rennmäuse, oder eher Chinchillas, die-“  
„Rhetorisches Was. Frau Krusenstern hält Tiere? Bei den unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten?“  
„Wotan und ich haben ja auch funktioniert … die waren en masse aus nicht artgerechter Haltung bei der Polizei gelandet, und Nadeshda hat drei von ihnen adoptiert. Wussten Sie, dass Degus bis zu acht Jahre alt werden können? Und dabei sind die nur so klein.“  
„Sie werden mich ja sicher auch um Längen überleben.“  
„Aber jetzt...letzte Woche sah es erst nur so aus als ob einer von ihnen kränkelt, aber nun rafft es wohl alle auf einmal dahin. Vielleicht irgendetwas das sie aus ihrer ersten Haltung mitgeschleppt haben. Nadeshda wird sie wohl morgen einschläfern lassen müssen.“  
„Oh. Und Sie-?“  
„Nadeshda fragte, wie ich damals damit klar kam.“  
Wotans Tod war immer so ein gewisser Elefant im Raum zwischen ihnen. Wobei jeder fand, der andere machte das Thema ungelenk erst zu jenem Elefanten. Was sich aber nie aufklärte, da sie nie wirklich darüber sprachen. Der Tod hier auf dem Obduktionstisch und der Tod, der direkt ins eigene Leben schnitt … das waren zwei völlig verschiedene Welten. Er entschloss sich dennoch, den Faden nicht ganz fallen zu lassen.  
„Dem Gesicht nach war Nadeshda zufrieden mit Ihrer Seelsorge.“  
„Ich hab nicht viel gesagt.“  
„Darf ich wissen, was?“  
Sie musterte ihn gründlich, aber brav schien er in keiner sticheligen Laune mehr. Das hatte ihr eigentlich auch schon sein Tonfall gezeigt, aber sicher war sicher.  
„Ich sagte dass man weinen soll, wenn man weinen muss. Egal ob bei der Oma, dem Promi aus der einen Fernsehsendung, oder eben den Degus.“  
„Eine Kriminalkommissarin sollte nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut sein.“  
„Eine Boerne versteht keine Tierliebe. Reitsport zählt nicht.“

\- - - -

Noch nie war jemand in Münster so viele Jahre Stadtrat gewesen wie Thomas Klieè. Pro forma bei ihm Trauergast zu sein hatte seine spezielle Form von leicht Unangenehm. Man war höflich eingeladen worden weil ein wichtige Persönlichkeit der Stadt gestorben war, und man selbst auch mehr (im Falle der Staatsanwältin) oder weniger (im Falle von Boerne) eine solche darstellte. Man hatte den Toten gekannt, man hatte vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend Mal über die Jahre ein kleines Gespräch auf dem Benefiz Event hier oder der feierlichen Eröffnung dort mit ihm geführt. Aber man hatte nie wirklich eine tiefere Ebene miteinander gehabt. Jetzt bei all den tränenreichen, liebevollen Grabesreden der Verwandten und Weggefährten stieg von Wort zu Wort das schlechte Gewissen, hier doch menschlich einiges versäumt zu haben. Nun ja, über den Leichenschmaus würde sich das Gefühl wohl auch wieder langsam aber verlässlich verflüchtigen.  
Geboten wurden schließlich nur Gläschen und Häppchen, denn man sollte vor allem durch die posthume Vernissage wandern. Klieè war großer Hobby Maler gewesen – wer hätte das gedacht? Klemm und Boerne hatten es nicht gewusst, wieder ein Zeichen wie wenig Verbindung leider bei beiden zu dieser zentralen münsteraner Figur bestanden hatte.  
„Werden Sie was kaufen?“ Alle Bilder waren zu erwerben, und alle Einnahmen gingen an die Krebsforschung.  
„Muss ja wohl.“ Klemm fixierte ein größeres, zart blau-silbernes Farbengemisch mit dem zauberhaften Titel 'Feenstaub über dem Wasser'.  
„Und Sie?“ Eben hielten sie vor einem etwa ein Meter langen, zwei Meter breiten, praktisch schwarzen Gemälde namens 'Ohne Titel'. Boerne brauchte gar nicht unbedingt auf das Datum der Entstehung sehen, tat es aber doch; und wirklich war es rein rechnerisch ziemlich sicher kurz nach Diagnose des Pankreaskarzinoms entstanden. Nein, das wäre nicht das richtige für's Wohnzimmer.

Daneben war eine nur etwa halb so große Leinwand. Satte, positive Grüntöne mit wilden orange-roten Sprenkeln darauf. Wie eine Waldwiese frisch nach dem Sommerregen, aber 'Phillip' hieß das Ganze. So viel wusste Boerne nun doch über den Toten – Klieè hatte vier erwachsene Kinder, allerdings nur einen Enkel, Phillip. Nach gutbürgerlichen Maßstäben ein schwarzes Schaf aus dem Bilderbuch: mit seinen knapp sechzehn Lenzen schon dreimal zwangsweise aus der Berliner Hausbesetzerszene nach Münster zurückgeholt worden, und nur dank ganz viel Vitamin B bis heute nicht von der Waldorfschule geschmissen. Wieder blickte Boerne auf das Entstehungsdatum. Etwa eine Woche vor Klieès Tod. Der Anordnung der Bilder nach sehr wahrscheinlich sein letztes.  
Gott, ihm war elend. Oder nun doch fast zum Heulen? Aufgehängt würde das Gemälde sicher nicht, aber es musste gekauft werden, und er musste zusehen dass es das Bürschchen spätestens beim nächsten Arrest vor die Nase bekäme.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1: Ähm, ja. Ursprünglich erdacht wurde das Kapitel, als es noch hieß "Immer schön die Hände waschen", geschrieben und auf ff.de gepostet wurde es dann vor fünf Monaten, als wir grad durch die stärksten Kontaktbeschränkungs-Regeln gingen. Und nu lad ich hier hoch, während wir uns durch die zweite Welle schlingern...! Ich fühl mich eigentlich wirklich nicht "inspiriert" durch die Pandemie, ich bin generell schon lange ein bisschen eine Thanatophile (=fasziniert vom Thema Tod). Vermutlich auch einer der Gründe warum es zwischen mir und Tatort Münster so gut funkte, weil die zwei Rechtsmediziner eine so zentrale und positive Rolle haben. Wo auch ARD trotz der aktuellen Lage keine Scheu hatte den ebenfalls "thanatophilen" Limbus auszustrahlen, mach ich jetzt auch endlich mal mein A03 Upload, zack un' fertich. 
> 
> Anm 2: Yay, 40 voll! Wobei ich von einigen älteren Kapitel kaum mehr eine Zeile lesen kann ohne Krämpfe zu bekommen, so panne find ich sie inzwischen. Und ein Einsteiger liest dann gerade wohl das alte Zeug als erstes, aaaaah ... na ja, im Sinne der Dokumentation meiner Entwicklung lass ich wohl doch alles oben, kein Löschen. Wer weiß, in zwei Jahren find ich vielleicht auch Kapitel 40 nur noch peinlich; so läuft das halt in der Schreiber-Evolution.


End file.
